The present invention relates to an anticheat device used on a coin testing apparatus. Coin testing apparatus is employed on various coin operated machines, such as a pinball machine. Such apparatus distinguishes between coins of various denominations, and slugs, and only permits a coin of a selected denomination, e.g., a quarter, to operate an electrical switch which activates the machine. One procedure for cheating such apparatus is to affix a tether to a coin of the proper denomination. The coin is allowed to descend through the apparatus and after reaching and actuating the electrical switch the coin is pulled up by its tether to an elevation above the electrical switch arm so that it can be allowed to descend a second time (and numerous times thereafter) for a subsequent actuation of the switch and use of machine without additional payment therefor. Various anticheat devices are known for attempting to stop such cheating of the apparatus by this practice of "stringing" a coin.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a simple and foolproof anticheating device against such stringing practice. Its simplicity is such that it adds little to the cost of a coin testing device.
The closest prior art anticheat device known to me is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,094. This device comprises a gate which extends transversely across the thickness (narrow dimension) of the coin passageway and is pivoted about an axis which is parallel to a plane coincident with that passageway thickness. In contrast to this, the device of the present invention lies in said plane, coincident with the thickness of the passageway, and is pivoted about an axis normal to that plane. Thus in the present invention the device comprises an L-shaped member formed by a generally upright leg and a generally horizontal foot. Intermediate the upper and lower ends is the pivotal axis and the foot extends from the lower end of the leg into the passageway from one side thereof. Thus when a coin descends against the foot, not only does the coin push the foot out of the passageway sufficiently to permit the coin to pass thereby, but also the foot urges the coin toward the opposite side of the passageway. Thus if the coin is of a smaller denomination, and thus smaller in diameter, the coin will be at the opposite side of the passageway where it can pass the actuating arm of the electrical switch without displacing that arm sufficiently to actuate the switch. There are instances in which the coin testing apparatus will permit (perhaps because of a defrauding action by the individual inserting the coin) a lower denomination coin to enter the part of the passageway at which the switch arm is located. If that occurs with an anticheating device of the type represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,094, that smaller denomination coin will actuate the switch. With an anticheating device of the present invention the smaller denomination coin will be positioned to substantially avoid the switch arm and thus fail to activate the machine.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the drawing.